deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu vs Green ranger
Description it's the battle of martial arts as ryu takes on the the mighty morphin green ranger Interlude wiz: martial arts it is know as a form of defense and many karate moves boomstick: these two live it breathe and love it wiz: ryu champion of street fighter boomstick: and the green ranger the pilot of the dragon zord aka tommy oliver he's wiz i'm boomstick wiz: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle! Pre-Fight Poll Who are you rooting for? Ryu Green Ranger Can't decide Who do you think will win Ryu Green Ranger Can't decide Ryu wiz: in the earliest days ryu was a orphan and had no memories of hi parents he was adopted by gouken master of the martial arts alongside his friend ken masters the two have become friend ever since boomstick: ryu is skilled in the hadouken the shryuoken and the tatsamakisenpoaku these moves are able to ko an opponent and much more though ryu is know to let his guard down wiz: this nearly got ryu defeated but his desire to win pushed him through and eventually got him the victory boomstick: yep plus with all his training ryu is one tough fighter he ahs an evil side and had a technique called the ryu: this is my destiny Green Ranger wiz: there are many power rangers in the world but there is none like tommy oliver you seen his white ranger self but tonight we are going to put his first form the green ranger! (cue go green ranger go) boomstick: the green ranger is one heck of a fighter you see he was created by rita repulsa in order to create her own personal ranger in this evil form he was able to defeat all the rangers all by himself heck he even infiltrated the megazord and turned giant also he didn;t need to cause he has his own zord the dragonzord it is able to fire missiles from his finger a drill tail and when combined with the other zords minus the t-rex he becomes one big ass megazord i mean look at it it's huge wiz: he also has a shied on his chest and a dragon dagger to wield and to summon his dragon zord despite this however wihtout this when traded to another ranger he is pretty much defenseless and thanks to a green candle his powers were destroyed forcing him to become the white ranger but you already know about that green ranger: alright time to summon the dragonzord *plays the song summoning the dragonzord* wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a death battle! Death Battle! ryu is seen walking getting ready to find his next opponent suddenly he saw a man in a green suit with helmet and chest shield ryu: who are you? green ranger: i am the green ranger and i am here to defend this city ryu: really well i have heard many bad things about you so i guess i am going to have to take you down green ranger: well your no monster but i guess you will do *both get in fighting stances* announcer: fight! with that the two fighters launched at each other each other each getting in some serious blows ultimately ryu won knocking tommy back ryu then launched a hadouken at him tommy then launched back by blocking it back with his chest shield ryu was hit but he wasn't giving up he ran at the green ranger and gave him a shryouken right in the jaw sending him down into the concrete sidewalk ryu then nodded and went on his way but then tommy came out of nowhere and punched him right in the back ryu then was mad and your know what that means evil ryu he unleashed a fury of attack on tommy each giving him a good blow to his body the green ranger then punched ryu in the gut sending him flying ryu then let go and decided to administer his ultimate move the nothingness but it was too late the green ranger stabbed him green ranger: well you were a mighty foe may you rest in peace with that ryu exploded the green ranger then went on his way KO! Result boomstick: oh my god that was sad wiz: while ryu is skilled in powerful techniques tommy here has fought pretty powerful beings and survived boomstick: and while ryu is master of creating somethign out of nothing the green ranger has taken on all the other rangers and has taken them all down one by one thus giving him the victory looks like ryu got that green feeling wiz: the winner is the green ranger Next time on death battle *vambre bursts in* vambre: hello i am vambre warrior and i will be in the next death battle so yeah cue the theme song (with that this plays with clips of vambre https://youtu.be/B0pArLEicSM) vambre warrior is in death battle for hire Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016